Field of Invention
The invention particularly relates to an LED lighting device and a lamp shade, and preparation method for its circuit.
Description of Related Arts
Chips used in LED (light emitting diode) lamps are required to be connected with circuits and then can be lighted up, but electrical circuits for lighting up the chips in the traditional LED lamps are realized through a circuit board. The circuit board is usually called PCB (printed circuit board). The manufactured PCB is mounted on a lamp base, and then the chips are welded at corresponding positions of the circuit board, thereby forming a prototype of the LED lamp. Unfortunately, the PCB is usually a flat plate, and all the circuits must be in one plane, which is bound to occupy a lot of space and is adverse to the design of some special lamp structures.
In the electronic assembly, the circuit boards are also a key part, and are equipped with other electronic components and connected with the circuits, to provide a stable circuit working environment. The most common circuit boards in application are planar PCBs usually painted with green paint. Copper plates are formed on both sides of a substrate by an electroplating way; the precise position of a circuit layer is determined by a photocopying and printing process; and then the excess copper is etched away and a layer of tin is welded on the surface of the circuit layer, thereby forming the circuit boards used in the daily production of people.
The existing circuit board production process has been very mature, but something unsatisfactory can be found everywhere. The waste liquid pollution generated by the electroplating way is serious. The purification treatment may generate high costs; many companies are driven by interests to discharge sewage wantonly, which may cause immeasurable harms to humans and the environment. On the other hand, for the considerations of positioning and efficiency, people commonly adopt the photocopying and printing process to determine the precise position of the circuit layer on the copper plate when the circuit layer of each circuit board is manufactured; and this process greatly limits the degrees of freedom of the circuit boards while bringing convenience, so that the whole circuit board has to be made into a two-dimensional flat plate, without showing any three-dimensional structure.
In view of this, people want to find a process method which is more environmentally friendly and capable of manufacturing a three-dimensional circuit to replace the process flow of the existing circuit boards.